The Magical World of Pixie Stix, or, How Inuyasha-
by niravive
Summary: Got a Sugar High. (sorry, ran out of space.) Oh, dear.... I believe the title says it all...
1. Pixie Stix

The Magical World of Pixie Stix, or, "How Inuyasha got his very first sugar high." Whichever.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Absolutely nothing.  
  
Argh... He was bored. Again. Kagome had gone back to her time for yet another "test". That meant that he was stuck in the village or his forest. This time, he didn't have a single excuse to go and visit her.  
  
Aargh... Everyone else had something to do or somewhere to be. Everyone except him. Even the stupid kitsune had something Kaede had asked him to do.  
  
Oh well. The worst Kagome could do to him was sit him until he retreated. So there was nothing to be lost by trying. He headed towards the well.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome sat at her desk in her room, sucking on a lollipop, courtesy of the bowl at her elbow. One of her friends, and american, had brought twleve giant bags of candy, one for each of her friends, for some strange holiday called 'Halloween'.  
  
She was once more valiantly trying to understand her math. She looked around as she felt someone staring at her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She opened the window for him. "Why are you here?" She suddenly bristled. "I am NOT going back yet! I've barely been here ten hours. Normally I get three days!"  
  
Inuyasha scuffed his feet on the rug. "It was boring there!" he whined like a bratty five year old. "There's nothing to do!"  
  
"What do you expect me to do? I'm studying for a test. One of the reasons I came back to my time."  
  
"That's okay. I'll sit here." Inuyasha plopped down on the bed.  
  
"No staring at me."  
  
Rats. That was always amusing, seeing how well he could time when to stop. In that case-  
  
"And no peering over my shoulder."  
  
Darn. Both of his plans shot down before they could take off. "In that case, I'll sit here quietly..."  
  
Kagome tossed something over her shoulder. Instinctively, Inuyasha snatched it out of the air. "What is this?" he demanded, sniffing it.  
  
"A Pixie Sick. Pure, flavored sugar. Open the top by ripping it off and pour it in your mouth." In retrospect, Kagome realized that maybe she should have started him on lollipops.  
  
Kagome settled down to her math homework, not noticing the silence.  
  
Sudenly, the slience sunk in.  
  
She glanced at the bowl, then turned back to her math homework. Her eyes widened as she looked in the bowl. She could see the bottom. A wrapper caught her eye. She turned. She saw Inuyasha sitting with puffy squirrel cheeks, wrappers clutched in his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha, did you just eat forty pixie stix?" she asked, horrified.  
  
He shook his head. "No, only thirty-nine. I tried one first."  
  
AN- 4 reviews for me to continue. I have more written, just it's in a locker at school, and I'm at home. Anyone else see a problem? Well, it'll get funnier as it goes on, this is just the beginning... It's odd, I'm usually more of an angst or fluff writer, not humor. Oh well. 


	2. Toilet Paper

AN: WAI!! 5 reviews! I'm soo happy! Shout outs to Mary, Terradi, Chris-san, Lady Priestess, and Kells Hanyou! They reviewed! Okay, maybe I'll be able to do this. I was in a rotten mood, but I came home and found five (count that, un, deux, trois, quatre, CINQ!) reviews, it made me happy. I'll just have to write Inuyasha's lines as I'm currently thinking (this note has been edited for comprehensionable benifits for readers like you). I made my gym locker spit it out. It didn't want to come, but I made it!  
  
Kagome went back to her homework in a dazed fashion. Fifteen minutes later, when she got up to get a drink, she saw her window open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. She looked around her room, nervously taking a mental inventory. She gulped nervously. He had her stapler, and he knew how to use it...  
  
Kagome ran downstairs to grab a jacket, and then paused at the door. How was she going to find one sugar high hanyou in modern day Tokyo?  
  
She found her answer at the top of the steps to the shrine.  
  
"Toilet paper..." she muttered, swearing to kill him as soon as she could catch up to him. He had left her a nice toilet paper trail to follow, after all.  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of a convience store (think 7-11s in America), toilet paper roll in one hand and watching the door swing open and close as he pushed it with the stapler.  
  
Something shiny caught his attention on one shelf. It was something he had seen Kagome use countless times to fix her bike. Duct tape. (AN- Duct tape fixes all!)  
  
Bouncing inside, he picked up a roll. At a lose as to how he would carry it (no pockets...), he suddenly put it on his wrist. Laughing, he put one on his other wrist and bounded outside, the shop owner shouting after him, and still grasping his toilet paper roll.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome skidded to a stop, nearly falling as she looked at the irrate shop owner. "Um, excuse me, but did a boy with silver hair just come by?" she asked politely.  
  
"Do you know him?" he demanded.  
  
Kagome nodded hesitantly. "He's a friend."  
  
"He stole two rolls of duct tape! I demand payment."  
  
Kagome threw some money at him, and started off after Inuyasha again.  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha perched on the top of Tokyo Tower, not understanding what Kagome's fuss was about her time. The attendants had seemed slightly upset when he wound some toilet paper around the top of the Tower (AN- geez, I wonder why?). He decided that he wanted to visit his big brother. Jumping off the top, he heard people screaming. He wondered why.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome quickly figured out that she didn't need to follow the toilet paper- she could just follow the hordes of traumatized humans who just saw humanly impossible things done.  
  
She groaned. "What has he done now?" she asked someone.  
  
"Someone just jumped off Tokyo Tower and ran away..." the person replied. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why couldn't he just sit quietly at home?" she demanded to herself rhetorically.  
  
Across town, and near the well, Inuyasha slammed into the ground. He looked hopefully around for Kagome before going back inside.  
  
He sat on the back of the toilet, pushing the flushing lever over and over, feeding it toilet paper, and giggling like a five year old (AN- The reason? He actually IS! Just joking.).  
  
When the toilet started over flowing, Inuyasha wisely decided to abandon ship, and ran to the well, jumping through it, just as the water started trickling down the stairs. Kagome was gonna be pissed.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN- Next time- the Sengeko Jidai meets hyper Inuyasha... Sessie-chan in particular...  
  
5 (new) reviews to continue! Why does Inuyasha have duct tape? One word- SHINY!!  
  
Hey, it's why I'd have it.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it. 


	3. Praying in Terror

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, alas, never will. Sigh.  
  
AN- Arigatou for all of the reviews! Everyone, go read WhetherRose's fic in the HP section- it's well worth your time!  
  
anne- I don't know what I would do without duct tape. It is a gift.  
  
Taichi-chan- I get this mental image of an ADHD five year old...  
  
TsukinoDeynatsu- I think we have the same sense of humor.... scary...  
  
Naoko Cat Girl- glad ya' like it.  
  
ArouraLeona- Don't schools suck like that? Not letting you get to e-mail or fanfiction?  
  
Shin-chan- I cracked up when I read that... duck tape...  
  
narcoleptic shishkabob- hables espanol? I don't. Lucky you.  
  
baka deshi- I left it in my locker, but wanted to post something, that's what's with the break. And Kagome just knows what's on her desk REALLY well (me, I'm lucky to know if it's in my room...).  
  
Emmi-chan- yup, something was in those pixie stix- SUGAR!!!  
  
shinimegami- oh, yes. Duct tape, stapler and sugar high, not a good combination....  
  
WhetherRose- I'll get you hooked yet!!  
  
My Lady Baroness- yes, I'm definately writing more....  
  
SRSilverhawk- thank you.  
  
My mother now thinks I'm insane, and my friends here know I'm beyond psychiatric help. Well, it does make for good fics...  
  
*~*  
  
Sesshou-maru lounged out on the large boulder, looking disdainfully down at the world. It did not deserve his beautiful presence.  
  
A breeze gently ruffled his fluffy tail, still bearing marks from it's recent ordeal with Rin's candy canes (see my fic Candy Canes for what happened). A scent caught his nose. It smelled like his little half-blood brother was coming to pay him a visit.  
  
"BOO!" Inuyasha shouted, leaning down off of the low tree branch above Sesshou-maru.  
  
Sesshou-maru twitched an eyebrow in surprise. This was NOT the attack he had been expecting.  
  
Inuyasha took advantage of his brother's temporary surprise by duct taping his arm to his side and his ankles together. He pulled out another roll of toilet paper (AN- Kagome's family must have about fifty billion at the rate he's going through them....), and proceeded to wrap Sesshou-maru's tail in it, pouring another five Pixie Stix in his mouth at the same time. Sesshou- maru tried pulling away- it wasn't working. Inuyasha, giggling like a maniacal ADD five year old, proceeded to wrap his older brother in duct tape.  
  
He jumped onto the branch to admire his handiwork.  
  
Sesshou-maru took advantage of his absence to struggle to his feet and start hopping away.  
  
Inuyasha yanked out the stapler from his sleeve (AN- think of it as hammer space- it helps), and jumped down, hopping like Sesshou-maru, chasing him with the stapler, clicking it ominously.  
  
"Fun, fun, fun!" he shouted gleefully.  
  
Sesshou-maru's eyes were filled with terror as he prayed, for the first time in his life, that someone would come rescue him...  
  
AN- I have a French journal I have to complete by tomorrow, so I'll leave off here. Next time- Kagome finds her house.... And she'll probably be pissed. 


	4. The Dilybob in the Whatchamecallit....

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will (sob). And I don't own Pantine Pro V either... I don't even use it.  
  
AN: Armed with a stapler, a small stash of pixie stix and a never ending supply of TP, he boldly battled badguys! Blame the muse. Always. Blame the muse. Sorry about how long this has taken. I've been slightly depressed, and working on my nice death fics. Soupir... Anyways, going to see if I can write humor today.... We'll see. Eternal thanks to my reviewers! There are too many to list everyone, but I read them all! I promise!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to TsukinoDeynatsu, who's review sparked ideas that got this typed and therefore posted. Arigatou!!  
  
Kagome ran up the steps to the shrine, pausing at the top a moment. A sixth sense for trouble (you'd need one too with Inuyasha and the other demons around^^) warned her that something was amiss. She sprinted to the back door, opening it carefully while standing off to the side.  
  
She let out a shout as she tumbled backwards when water started pouring out. Wading upstairs, she muttered darkly to herself.  
  
"Baka. That's the toilet no one ever uses! It's missing that dilibob that makes it stop filling with water! Baka yarou ne. Really stupid idiot... When I see him-" Kagome broke off as she reached behind the toilet to turn the water off. That done, she stomped downstairs to prop the door open to let water drain out of the house while she boiled water before heading back to the Sengeko Jidai.  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha pounced on Sesshoumaru, pinning him tightly to the ground, using more duct tape to tape flower pictures on the previous duct tape. (AN- hammer space, and this is a humor fic. My excuses.)  
  
By this time, Sesshoumaru had passed out from silent horror, and lack of oxygen because hyperventilation has a tendency to do that to someone...  
  
Inuyasha braided Sesshoumaru's long hair, singing quietly to himself, "Pantine Pro V is a guy's best friend!" (AN- sing to the melody of "Green Acres is the place to be!) over and over. He was a CD player skipping (you know, where they only say the same line over and over and over?). He then proceeded to weave more pictures of flowers into Sesshoumaru's hair, making him look like a paper and fur bouquet. (AN- original flower idea by TsukinoDeynatsu)  
  
Inuyasha then slung his big brother over his shoulder, and skipped down the trail.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome stomped through the forest, her final weapon in her hand, steaming gently and still fuming.  
  
She heard giggling through the trees. Not Inuyasha's insane sugar high giggle, but an excited little girl's giggle and the rythmic thud-thud of a ball hitting the ground repeatedly.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the girl say, "Fetch!" and then the excited patter- patter of footsteps running.  
  
Kagome came out of the bushes, only to see-  
  
Rin, playing fetch with Inuyasha now running on all fours, a la dog, with Jaken hanging from a tree (from his robe stuck over the end), and Sesshoumaru unconscious with-  
  
Kagome snorted. "Flowers?" she asked incredulously, vows to kill Inuyasha temporarily forgotten upon seeing the normally cool and reserved youkai unconscious, covered in duct tape and pictures, with a hint of toilet paper....  
  
TBC...  
  
Next chapter might be the last, as the much longer than originally intended fic might come to an end... Sorry. Did you like? Hate? Tolerate? Do I really have to say what I would like you to do right now? 


	5. Running like a bat out of h***

Disclaimer: Still don't own. I think the plot might be mine... I don't know, though...  
  
AN- This was supposed to be a one shot. I don't write humor well! I'm more a serious fic person... Well, like I said last chapter, this might be the end. I'll see.  
  
NAN- I just got back from fanime! I had to tell one of the five Inuyashas I saw to sit. He just smirked and said I wasn't Kagome so HA! I had a blast. I now own the movie soundtrack, even though I've never seen the movie... I want to though!  
  
Kagome silently laughed at Sesshoumaru. It was just too funny a sight to see the youkai dressed up as a flower bouquet.  
  
Inuyasha dashed back towards Rin, carrying the ball, and dropped it in front of her. He then darted over to Kagome and shoved Sesshoumaru at her.  
  
"It's for you! Since I destroyed your house, I thought I'd give you flowers," Inuyasha explained.  
  
Sesshoumaru was once more awake, and his eyes were wide with terror, as he silently begged Kagome to have mercy on him.  
  
Kagome blinked. Several times. Finally, she groaned. "Inuyasha," she said finally. "Take the tape off of him, and come with me."  
  
Inuyasha whined like a puppy who just got swatted with a newspaper (AN- How'd he manage that? They didn't have newspapers back then....), and backed up slowly.  
  
Kagome glared at him. He slowly slitted the tape and pulled it off Sesshoumaru.  
  
Within seconds, Sesshoumaru was on his feet and running away like a bat out of h*** (Word edited to maintain G rating. Not that anyone couldn't guess what it is...), carrying Rin under one arm, and leaving Jaken to fend for himself from the tree where he was still hanging. 


	6. Swept Away. Literally.

AN- Sorry, minna *cringes, ducking from the mass of junk being chucked in ra-chan's direction*. I've had a massive case of writer's block on this song. The good news: I have an idea for a sequel. I haven't started it, since I want to finish this first, but that requires getting more ideas.... Yes, Sess-sama will be in the sequel. And not as weak as he seems in this. Also, I'm waiting for permission to use an idea. Hopefully, I'll find out within a day...  
  
Kagome held her secret weapon in her right hand, Inuyasha's keen nose not having yet picked up on it, although she was waiting, and mentally counting down. She was walking back towards the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha bouncing along at her heels, humming an annoyingly cheerful song. (AN- POKETTO wo Kara ni Shite, from Escaflowne. It is extremely cheerful. I like it. ^^) Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha perked up. "Ramen?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome sighed. "You can have it when we get to the well," she told him.  
  
Inuyasha scooped her up over one shoulder, careful not to spill the precious ramen, and darted off towards the well, going faster than he normally did, giving Kagome a view that she normally didn't see- i.e. where they had already been.  
  
Kagome shrieked, "PUT ME DOWN, THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Inuyasha, well, he didn't listen. Doggy-boy needs to work on his listening skills. When a pissed miko with the power of the s-word says something like that, you should listen.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you don't put me down, I will do something vile and horrid to you!" she told him crossly.  
  
Inuyasha just kept right on going.  
  
Kagome moved the ramen in front of his nose. "You want this, don't you?" she asked. "Well, if you don't put me down, I'm going to spill this all over Japan!"  
  
Inuyasha immediately skidded to a stop, placing Kagome carefully on her feet.  
  
She grinned, keeping that threat in mind for the future, and handed Inuyasha the ramen.  
  
Inuyasha scooped her up again over a shoulder and took off towards the well.  
  
Kagome groaned, and propped her head on a a fist, elbow digging into Inuyasha's back, as she resigned herself to her current fate.  
  
AN- Short, I know, and not as funny, but I'm trying! 


	7. the end? maybe not you decide

Okay. This is entirely an author's note. I've decided that I won't be continuing Pixie Stix, as much as I love it, I'm just stuck on where to go from here.

But, don't give up on me quite yet.

I'm willing to take someone up if they offer to finish it. In other words, if someone wants to take over writing this, e-mail me at rayerth101300@yahoo.com, and make the subject something along the lines of "Pixie Stix ending". There's no time limit, heck, it don't even have to be English. But spell check is a necessity, and grammar check is greatly appreciated. I would _love_ to see other people's fun they have with this, even if I can't finish it (I'm just not that sort of funny anymore). I'll post everyone's submissions in this story, with full credit. I'm sorry it took so long to decide upon this, I would give my reasons, but in retrospect, man, do they sound _lame_.

Thanks for being so helpful, and see you in another story, another time,

Tsukii-chan, a.k.a. Mastermind


End file.
